


These Stars Will Guide Us Home

by anodyneer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mostly Alive Hale Family, Mostly Fluff, Nerd Derek, POV Derek Hale, Secret Identity, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stargazing, emotional derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/pseuds/anodyneer
Summary: Derek fell for Stiles from the first time he saw him in a crowded planetarium, and the feeling was definitely mutual. For as well as they got to know each other over the weeks that followed, Derek still couldn't help feeling like a piece of the puzzle was missing - namely, the piece involving Stiles' home life. When Stiles disappears just before Thanksgiving break, Derek learns the truth about his boyfriend - and it's crazier than anything he could have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/gifts).



> Written for [loveactually-rps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveActually_rps) for [Eternalsterek Secret Santa 2016](http://eternalstereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! This is my first Sterek fic (finally), but definitely not my last. This fic was originally going to be more involved with more world-building, but I realized I'd go waaaay over both the word count (which I succeeded in doing anyway) and the due date, so I pared it down quite a bit. I have so many more ideas for this 'verse, though, so I may revisit it at some point.
> 
> Title is from "All of the Stars" by Ed Sheeran.

Derek wasn’t sure exactly what to think of him when he first saw him, but that smile immediately made him want to see more. The guy at the other side of the planetarium was maybe a year or two younger than Derek, and he was grinning at Lydia Martin, who was standing beside him and looking for all the world like she was struggling not to roll her eyes at whatever he was saying. The smile lit up his whole face, drew Derek in, made him want to tell the guy jokes all day long. 

“Derek?” Professor Deaton’s voice abruptly pulled him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I was just saying that this is our best turnout in years. I’d wondered if maybe you had an idea as to what’s causing the sudden popularity.”

“Not a clue,” Derek answered, trying – and failing – to keep himself from being distracted by the guy across the room, who was now gesturing with long-fingered hands at the stars projected above them. “I’m sure the fact that Lydia’s in charge hasn’t hurt, though. She has a way of drawing people into her world.”

“True. I don’t know that I’ve ever met anyone quite so persuasive.” 

Lydia had arrived like a cyclone at the beginning of last semester, all red hair and brilliant ideas, and had swept the whole department into her universe before they’d even realized it was happening. It wasn’t a bad thing, though; Lydia had a thirst for knowledge, a plan for rescuing the university’s struggling planetarium, and plenty of pull with wealthy donors across all fields of science. It was stunning, really, and Derek had been more than happy to just stand back and let her work her magic.

And it seemed as though she’d done it yet again, Derek thought as he stared at the beautiful man beside her. He knew it wasn’t Lydia’s boyfriend – Jackson-somebody – who was studying law at Columbia, and the guy was keeping enough of a buffer between them to suggest that they were just friends. Whoever he was, though, Derek definitely needed to get to know him better.

“Hey, who’s that with Lydia?” he asked Deaton. 

Deaton squinted at them a moment before shaking his head. “I have no idea. He’s not one of mine.”

Derek barely managed to bite back a comment about how he’d like to make the guy his, and he had to take a moment to regroup. He was more than a little surprised at his visceral reaction to a man he’d never even laid eyes on before that night.

At that moment, for some inexplicable reason, the guy looked up, his gaze locking with Derek’s. The smile reappeared, smaller and vaguely shy around the edges, but with a bit of a challenge in the quirk of his upper lip. There was nothing closed off about his expression at all, nothing warning him away, so Derek decided it was time to take him up on that challenge and make the next move.

“I think I’ll go socialize,” Derek said, still holding the gaze of Lydia’s friend. 

“Of course.” Derek caught Deaton’s nod out of the corner of his eye just before the professor slipped away, presumably to do some mingling of his own. As Derek made his way across the room, he noticed that, for just a split second, the confident expression on the other man’s face morphed into something a little hesitant. It was gone as quickly as it arrived, though, and by the time Derek reached them, the guy was grinning at him once again.

“Hello, Derek,” Lydia said, and Derek forced himself to look away from her companion long enough to greet her.

“Hey, Lydia.” _Think of something to say, dumbass._ “I just, uh, wanted to say thanks. I don’t know what you did, but this turnout is amazing, and the donations…” He trailed off, his train of thought barely on the tracks.

“Lydia definitely knows how to throw a party,” the man beside her said, and Derek finally had an excuse to stare at him. He was even more beautiful up close, with whiskey-colored eyes that Derek could get lost in, an adorable upturned nose, and a spattering of moles that made Derek wonder if there were more elsewhere on that slim but sturdy body under the blue dress shirt and dark slacks.

“It’s not a party, Stiles,” Lydia said primly, arching an eyebrow at him. “It’s an open house and a very important fundraiser.”

“Yeah, like I don’t know that.” The guy – Stiles – smirked at her. “I’m helping with some of that, remember?”

“I do, and it’s certainly appreciated, but you didn’t donate enough to buy the right to call this a party.”

“Oh my _god_ , Lydia.” Stiles rolled not just his eyes, but his whole head. “For the record, you kind of suck as a hostess.” He turned his attention to Derek and stuck out his hand. “Since Lydia’s not going to introduce us, hi. Stiles.” 

“Derek.” Derek took Stiles’ hand and tried not to shiver as those long fingers wrapped around his own. Stiles’ grip was firm, warm, and that only made Derek’s mind want to wander into territory that threatened to cause a really inappropriate reaction – especially for a _very important fundraiser_. He forced himself to let go as soon as he felt Stiles’ grip starting to loosen.

“Wait, _the_ Derek? The one who put together the show we saw earlier?” Stiles pulled the program from his pocket and glanced at it. “Derek Hale?”

“That’s me.”

“Wow, dude. You do awesome work. I really enjoyed it.”

“Derek’s wonderful,” Lydia interjected, and Derek gaped at her. It was rare for her to hand out compliments, and though they knew each other from working together in the planetarium, he’d had no idea he was even on her radar. “You know, the landscape astrophotography out in the lobby is all his work as well.”

“Holy shit, really?” Lydia glared at Stiles, but he didn’t seem to notice. His attention was all on Derek. “How do you even _get_ shots like that? I have a pretty good camera and a great view at home, and all I can get is either plain black sky or blurry white spots.”

Derek wondered for a moment if the question was rhetorical, but Stiles was giving him an expectant look. “Um, well, a tripod or tracking mount, low light pollution, the right camera settings, and lots of patience, I guess.” He really didn’t know how detailed Stiles wanted him to get, and he didn’t want to come off sounding like exactly what he was – a huge astronomy nerd. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, but he was well aware of the fact that he had a tendency to go off into long, rambling technical explanations that usually ended with the other person wandering away from him, eyes glazed over.

Stiles seemed satisfied enough with the explanation. “Yeah, see, the patience part? That’s probably where I have an issue.”

“That’s probably where you have more issues than _The Wall Street Journal_ ,” Lydia said, though there was a fond note in her voice. Stiles grinned at her.

“You know you love that about me. Takes the attention away from your own issues.”

“Shut up,” Lydia huffed, giving him a quick smack on the arm. “Since I’m obviously not being appreciated here, I’m going to go find Professor Deaton.” She pinned Stiles with a mock haughty stare. “Try not to scare Derek away.” Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she disappeared toward the front of the auditorium.

And left Derek alone with Stiles.

Derek tugged at his collar, trying desperately to think of something, anything, to fill the silence. 

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” Stiles asked, giving him a knowing look.

“God, yes,” Derek breathed. Though he loved the planetarium and was fine when it came to interacting with the public, he wasn’t at all comfortable with the formality of the fundraising events. Besides, the idea of spending time alone with Stiles would have pulled him away from just about anything.

Long fingers wrapped around his wrist, startling him, and Stiles pulled him toward the exit. They slipped out unnoticed and made their way through the lobby, past Derek’s photos, and through the outer doors. The evening air, just cool enough to be refreshing, washed over Derek, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Better?”

Derek nodded. “Much. Thanks.” He took another deep breath, and it cleared his head enough to make him realize that Stiles was still holding on to his wrist.

“I hate formal shit like that, especially when I don’t really know anyone.” 

Though Derek barely knew Stiles, he recognized the bitterness in those words. Stiles had done this before, likely many times. It made him wonder where the other man was from, what kind of background he had. Lydia had mentioned a donation, though Derek had no idea if it was from Stiles himself or his parents, or from someone else altogether. He didn’t want to bring it up, but he did want to get to know Stiles better.

“You hungry?” he asked, and Stiles’ expression brightened immediately.

“Starving. Do you like Mondo’s?”

“Who doesn’t?” Derek replied with a grin.

Bags of takeout in hand, Stiles led them back across campus in the dark, their shoulders bumping companionably. When Derek realized they were headed straight for the library, he frowned and glanced over at Stiles.

“Library’s closed this time of night.”

“Not where we’re going.” Stiles flashed him a grin that made Derek’s toes want to curl, then led him around the side of the building. Derek had never bothered to go into the dank space behind the library – he didn’t know anyone who had – but Stiles pulled him past a tall row of privacy hedges and slipped through a hidden opening in the greenery. They emerged before a short set of steps leading up to a door. The hedges and surrounding buildings blocked out any light, but Stiles seemed to know what he was doing. He pulled a key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and ushered Derek inside before locking it behind them.

“Where are we?” Derek asked as Stiles fumbled with something on the wall. A dim, yellowish light suddenly came on above them, illuminating a long and narrow staircase in front of them.

“Secret hideaway,” Stiles breathed, his entire face lit up by a hopeful grin. It took Derek a moment to catch up, to realize Stiles was trying to impress him. And damn, was it ever working. Stiles’ excitement was contagious, and Derek couldn’t help the smile that spread over his own face.

“This is pretty cool,” he admitted.

“You haven’t even seen the best part!”

Before Derek could even register that it was happening, Stiles took Derek’s free hand in his, threading their fingers together. He guided them both up the stairs and through another door, once again reaching for a dimmer switch. When the lights came on, Derek gasped in amazement.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, head swiveling to try to take in everything at once. “Do you _live_ here?”

They were standing in what looked like a small studio apartment, with wood floors and ornate paneling. Several bookcases lined the walls to one side, and blackout blinds covered the large windows on the other side. Outside of the fact that it looked like they were, indeed, inside a library, the apartment seemed surprisingly homey. There was a flatscreen TV on a stand to Derek’s right, with what looked to be a well-loved light blue sofa opposite it. There was a small kitchen in the corner opposite where they stood, and a set of wooden dividers separated what Derek assumed was the bedroom area from the rest of the room in the other corner.

“Um, yeah.” Stiles’ voice broke through his awe, sounding hesitant. “Some of the time anyway. I room with my friend, Scott, part-time, but…I kind of get sexiled a lot. And sometimes, I just like to get away.”

Stunned, Derek barely noticed when Stiles took the food from him and put it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. The apartment looked like something out of _Harry Potter_. There were so many questions warring in Derek’s mind that he could barely figure out where to start.

“How?”

“…now, brown cow?” Stiles stepped up beside him once again, bumping him gently with a shoulder. “It’s a long story. I’d kind of rather not get into it right now.” He slipped his fingers around Derek’s once again and gave his hand a tug. “C’mon, food. Fooooooood.”

Shaking his head, Derek let Stiles lead him to the sofa. While Stiles grabbed some beers and paper towels from the kitchen, Derek got the food sorted out, and they settled in to eat.

The silence that fell between them only lasted a few moments before Stiles suggested they get to know each other better, and they started tossing questions at each other. Though Derek preferred to let others do most of the talking, he found himself opening up to Stiles much more easily than he normally did.

He talked about how he was majoring in international relations because it was a family thing, but how his love of astronomy, passed down from his father, is what caused him to spend so much time at the planetarium, both for paid and volunteer work. He told Stiles of the family homestead in upstate New York, where he’d grown up, and where he’d taken so many of his photographs.

Stiles, in turn, explained that he’d spent his early years in his small hometown in California, where his dad had been the sheriff, and where he’d first befriended Scott. Then he’d had to move to, in his words, “another tiny place you’ve never heard of,” but he didn’t seem to want to talk much about it, his eyes going sad. Derek knew the homesickness all too well, so he didn’t push the issue.

They switched to more mundane subjects, favorite movies and bands and books, finding all sorts of things they had in common. By the time they finished their food and a couple of beers apiece, they’d both done plenty of laughing – and flirting. Spending time with Stiles felt good, comfortable in a way Derek hadn’t really felt with anyone else.

“I have a surprise for you,” Stiles told him once they’d cleaned up. He went over to the far corner of the room and started dragging something huge and round over to the windows.

“What in the world is that thing?” Derek asked as he joined Stiles.

“Giant beanbag!” Stiles looked down at it proudly, huffing a little from the exertion.

“Seriously?” Derek couldn’t help grinning, both at Stiles’ enthusiasm and at the monstrosity on the floor in front of them.

“Sit down. I’ll be right back.”

As Derek flopped down on the beanbag, sinking in and shifting to get comfortable, the lights dimmed until they went out completely. He could hear Stiles moving in the dark, followed by a click and the soft whirring of motors. Derek could only stare, awestruck, as the blackout blinds started rolling up on their own, revealing a star-filled night sky.

“The beanbag wasn’t the surprise,” Stiles whispered as he brought over a couple of LED candles, putting them down on the floor. He crawled onto the beanbag beside Derek and gestured toward the windows with both hands. “ _This_ was the surprise.”

“Whoa.” It was all Derek could manage.

“Everything facing this direction backs up to the woods behind campus,” Stiles explained, his voice still soft. “And they use that dark-sky friendly lighting out here, too – not just around the planetarium.”

“Oh my god, Stiles,” Derek breathed, his throat suddenly tight. He was overwhelmed by the view, by the fact that Stiles could enjoy this anytime he wanted, by the realization that he’d wanted to share it with Derek, and by…memories of home. The pang of sadness, of wishing he could share a view like that with his dad just one more time, hit so suddenly that Derek had to clench his jaw and take several deep breaths through his nose to stave off the tears.

“Derek? You okay?”

He sat up and glanced over to find Stiles watching him, the concern on his face barely visible in the light from the candles.

It took him a moment to gather himself enough to speak, and even then, he knew Stiles could hear the tremor in his voice. “Yeah, I just, um…I miss my dad. He’s the one who got me into astronomy. We – we used to do this, but he, uh, he and my little brother died when I was sixteen. So…” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get so morbid. This is – it’s beautiful.”

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and then he was being pulled into Stiles’ side. “It’s okay, man,” Stiles said softly. “You don’t need to apologize. I know how it is.”

Something in Stiles’ tone pushed the question out of Derek. “You do?”

Stiles nodded, staring out the window at the stars. “My mom died when I was nine. It sucks.” He took a deep breath and pressed into Derek’s side. Without really thinking about it, Derek slid an arm around Stiles’ back. “She was – everyone loved her, so it was really bad. Like, everywhere I went, people kept asking about her, and I just…” He trailed off, his voice going a little rough.

Derek knew from experience that there really wasn’t anything he could say to make it better, so he simply pulled Stiles a little closer and gazed up at the sky. Though it was October, the Summer Triangle was still visible, and he focused on that, his eyes moving from one star to the next, letting the familiarity of it calm him. Several moments passed in silence before Stiles let out a soft sigh beside him.

“Well, fuck. This didn’t exactly go the way I’d planned.”

“There was a plan?” Derek teased, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work. Stiles snorted and bumped into him hard enough to rock them both to the side.

“Yes, dork. I thought I could bring you back here, woo you with my secret hideaway, treat you to Mexican takeout and craft beer, then show you the view and maybe make out with you under the stars.”

Derek’s heart pounded in his chest. He wanted that last part – really wanted it – but he didn’t do hookups, and he didn’t know if that’s all Stiles wanted out of the night. He already felt more of a connection with Stiles than he had with, well, anyone.

As if reading Derek’s mind, Stiles gasped and ran a hand down over his face. “Oh crap, I totally made it sound like I brought you back here just to hook up, didn’t I?” He looked mortified. “I swear, it’s not like that. I – I haven’t brought anyone back here before. Like, ever.”

“Really?”

“You’re the first,” Stiles admitted, looking relieved. “This is going to sound even worse, but I promise I’m not a stalker. I just – I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. I kept seeing you at the planetarium, and there was just something about you. I don’t even know how to put it into words – which is seriously unusual for me. I knew Lydia was doing some work there, so I asked her about you, and she said she’d introduce us.”

Derek looked into his eyes, and in the dim light from the candles, all he saw was honesty. “I – I don’t remember seeing you there before tonight.”

“I have a way of not being seen until I want someone to see me. Kind of comes with the territory.”

“Territory?”

“Long story. I’ll explain it to you someday.” Derek’s brain quickly latched on to that last word as an indication that Stiles really was hoping for something more involved than a hookup. “Anyway, I – I’m really sorry. I screwed this up, and I totally get it if you just want to bail and pretend this never – mmph.”

Derek knew it probably wasn’t the greatest as far as first kisses went, but it was the best way he could think of to get Stiles to stop rambling himself into a panic, and well, Stiles _had_ mentioned making out. He leaned in even closer, getting a better angle for the next kiss.

Once he got over the shock, Stiles was quick to get on board, opening his mouth to give Derek’s tongue access. One of his hands drifted up over Derek’s shoulder to his neck, his nails dragging lightly over the hair at his nape, and Derek was helpless to stop the soft moan that escaped from deep in his chest.

They kissed until they were breathless, and it was Stiles who finally pulled away, dropping his head to Derek’s shoulder.

“Jesus,” he gasped.

“Derek,” Derek murmured in reply, and Stiles snorted.

“I don’t know, dude. At the risk of sounding stupidly corny, that was pretty divine.” Stiles lifted his head just enough to meet Derek’s eyes, and though he knew the redness in his cheeks wasn’t visible in the low light, Derek had to duck his head. He felt like smiling, though, and he gave in to the urge, wrapping both arms around Stiles, who let out a pleased hum and nuzzled into Derek’s neck.

They spent the rest of the evening and well into the night that way, sometimes talking, sometimes making out, taking in the view from Stiles’ windows in between as they held each other. It was perfect in a way Derek hadn’t experienced with his few previous relationships, and he didn’t want the night to end. Stiles seemed to have the same idea, simply suggesting that they move to the bed when they started drifting off to sleep.

It felt unusually comforting to spend the night with Stiles pressed up against his side, especially for someone who valued his space and alone time as much as Derek did. And when he awoke to Stiles cooking breakfast for them the next morning, well, Derek might have fallen a little in love with the other man right then and there.

 

********

 

After that first night, Derek couldn’t get enough of Stiles, and the feeling was definitely mutual. They spent much of their non-classroom time together, going out on dates, getting to know each other, growing even closer.

They slow danced in front of Stiles’ windows with the moon shining down on them, and they made out in the planetarium after hours. They made love on Stiles’ bed and fucked on Derek’s. They laughed together over favorite movies and geeked out over superheroes.

Derek finally told Stiles about the tragedy that took his father and brother, about the faulty extension cord and the fire that burned their house to the ground. He broke down as he remembered his father running back inside to try to rescue his brother, could almost feel his mother’s arms wrapped around him as she kept him from following. It was Stiles’ arms that were around him instead, holding him and comforting him, caring for him in a way none of his previous boyfriends had.

It was also the first time Derek told Stiles he loved him, and the first time Stiles said those same words to him.

Even their friends got along well with each other, as they found out when they all got together for game night. Derek and Lydia already knew each other from the planetarium, and Lydia had been friends with Stiles, his roommate Scott, and Scott’s girlfriend Allison, since freshman year. They quickly welcomed Derek’s roommate Boyd and Boyd’s fiancée Erica into the fold, as well as Isaac, who worked at the planetarium with Derek.

The night spent drinking and playing Cards Against Humanity turned out to be a rousing success, as were the group get-togethers that followed. Still, Derek’s favorite times were the ones he spent alone with Stiles. It didn’t matter what they were doing, just as long as they were together. For the first time in his life, Derek truly knew what it was like to be in love with someone.

It was beautiful. It was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

 

********

 

At first, Derek didn’t think much of it when Stiles didn’t answer his texts. His boyfriend sometimes got caught up in gaming with Scott or talking with his dad back home, and he’d only realize hours later that he’d forgotten to text Derek back. It was a few days before Thanksgiving break, and Stiles was probably finalizing his plans to go home. They’d decided to spend the short Thanksgiving break separately, with their families, and then spend winter break together, splitting time between both families.

When a whole day went by without an answer, though, Derek started to get concerned. He tried calling Stiles, but the calls went straight to voicemail. After much of a second day went by without a response, Derek went to Stiles’ apartment above the library. He rang the hidden doorbell Stiles had installed and pounded on the door, but there was no answer.

By that time, he was truly scared that Stiles might be in trouble. He rushed to the apartment his boyfriend shared with Scott, knocking frantically until Scott answered.

“Scott, thank god,” Derek breathed, relief flooding through him. “I think something happened to Stiles. I haven’t heard from him, and he’s not answering his phone, and –”

“Derek, calm down.” Scott’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “C’mon in. We need to talk.”

Derek followed Scott inside, his stomach twisting at the serious, almost somber, expression on the other man’s face. Scott sat in his favorite ratty armchair and motioned for Derek to sit on the sofa.

“What’s going on?” Derek blurted. “You know something. Where’s Stiles?”

“I – I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Look, I’m sorry. You just have to trust me for now. There’s a lot of stuff Stiles hasn’t told you about who he is and where he’s from.”

Derek leaned forward on the sofa, elbows on his knees. “Can you tell me?”

“Sorry, man, it’s not my story to tell. But I can tell you that Stiles is safe. There was a family emergency, and he had to leave. He wanted to tell you, but he didn’t have enough time to explain everything. He had to leave right away.”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. There was a hint of panic creeping into the back of his mind, but he forced it away. He had to keep his shit together and find out what was going on. “No, he would have texted or called or something. He would have _told_ me. Even if he had to rush back home, he would have called when he got there.”

“Derek…look, it’s not that easy.” Scott’s eyes pleaded with him to understand, to trust him, but Derek wanted answers.

“Scott, please.” 

“I’m sorry, I – I can’t. He’ll contact you when it’s safe, or he’ll send Chris.”

That was a name Derek hadn’t heard before. “Who’s Chris?”

“Chris Argent. He’s Allison’s dad.” Scott paused, seeming to debate with himself about how much he could reveal. It left Derek incredibly frustrated, but he tamped down on the feeling for the time being. “He, uh, works for Stiles’ dad. And for Stiles too, I guess.”

Derek looked down at the floor, turning this information over in his mind. So Stiles’ dad was important enough to have people working for him, and apparently, so was Stiles. He thought he would have caught on sooner if Stiles’ dad was a politician or something. Maybe he was a diplomat, or an important businessman of some sort. In any case, he could tell by the suddenly distant expression on Scott’s face that he wasn’t going to get any more answers from him.

“So what now?” He still had to ask, still had to try.

“Go home, Derek.” Scott sounded older and more mature in that moment than Derek had ever heard him. “Spend Thanksgiving with your family, and try not to worry. I know I’m saying that like it’s easy, and it’s not, but…” He trailed off and shrugged, and when he continued, his voice was much softer. “Don’t give up on Stiles. He loves you. Like, _really_ loves you. He’ll come back for you when it’s time.” Seeming to realize how that sounded, Scott winced. “And it’s nothing bad, I swear.”

“You can’t tell me anything else?”

Scott shook his head, looking genuinely remorseful. “I can’t. I’m sorry. Just don’t give up on him.”

Derek nodded, his chest so tight that he didn’t dare to say anything else. He left the apartment without looking back.

 

********

 

For the Hale family, Thanksgiving had always been mostly an excuse to get together with family and have a feast. Derek and his siblings, especially when they were younger, made decorations out of things found in the forest under the direction of their mother, Talia, and they helped in the kitchen when they got older. His dad and Uncle Peter spent much of their time camped out on the sofa, watching football.

After the fire, the holiday had lost some of its luster, but the getting together part had become more important than ever. They still had a big dinner, though it was just Derek, his sisters, his mom, and Peter.

It felt good to go home, back to the large homestead deep in the forest where Derek had grown up. The “new house,” as they’d called it at first, had been built on a different spot than the one that burned to the ground. In the years since, the house had lost its newness and had become their home, and nature had reclaimed the ground where the old house once stood. It never failed to bring a pang of sadness to Derek’s heart when he had to stand there and stare for a while before he could pick out the spot where his dad and brother lost their lives.

Being back did little to take his mind off of the situation with Stiles, but Derek tried his best to hide his sadness and the concern that gnawed at his gut. He spent much of his first day back outside, walking the familiar trails through the woods, trying to distract himself from the ache in his chest. He _missed_ Stiles, missed his voice and his smile, his kisses and the warmth of those arms wrapped around him.

He tried to be happy around his mom, though. This was the first year that all three of her kids were away at college, and he knew it was hitting her hard. With Scott’s words – _Don’t give up on Stiles. He loves you._ – giving him hope, Derek managed to put on a smile that wasn’t forced as he helped Talia in the kitchen, talking with her about school and her work at the library, letting himself laugh at her stories.

Derek tried texting and calling Stiles again after dinner, but he still didn’t get an answer. He texted Scott to wish him a happy holiday and to ask about Stiles. Scott hadn’t heard from Stiles either, but he assured Derek that his boyfriend was safe.

He managed to hold it together until his sisters started talking about their dating lives later that evening. Laura, a grad student at Boston University, had a steady boyfriend who was spending the holiday in Vermont with his family. She was flying up to meet him there on Saturday. Cora, who was still figuring out her recently realized bisexuality, was playing the field in her freshman year.

It wasn’t until they both turned their attention – and teasing – to Derek that everything fell apart.

“So, Der, where’s your mystery boyfriend?” Laura cooed from the other end of the sofa.

“With his dad,” Derek mumbled, staring at the coffee table and hoping he sounded disinterested instead of devastated.

“Don’t sound so excited,” Cora said. “You make it sound like a death sentence that he’s spending time with _his_ family.”

“He’s probably just mad because his loverboy hasn’t been texting him every hour. I swear, with the way you talked about this awesome guy of yours, I figured you’d be making heart eyes at your phone the whole time you were here.”

“Fuck off.” Derek tried to breathe through the anger that had emerged from the constant ache in his chest.

“Wow, big brother. Who pissed in your Cheerios?” Cora threw a balled-up sock at him.

It wasn’t much more than their usual brand of teasing, but this time, Derek wasn’t able to dish it right back at them. He knew that if he didn’t get out of there, he’d either end up saying something in anger or he’d break down and tell them everything, and he couldn’t do either one. Without another word, he got up and rushed from the room, barely aware of his sisters’ protests.

He bypassed his own room, heading instead to the small study/library at the other end of the house. Talia had insisted on including it in the plans for the new home, knowing how big a part the room had played in their old one. It was home to a small collection of books, most of them family favorites that were replaced after the fire. Others were his father’s from before, ones that had been in his office at work or in the back of his old Subaru. There were other things from before the fire scattered around the room, things that had somehow survived, things from his dad’s work office and car and the workshop in the backyard.

Derek closed the door behind him and made a beeline for the window seat. It looked out over the backyard and part of the woods, and it was one of Derek’s favorite spots in the house. He pulled his knees up and curled his arms around them, closing his eyes and leaning his face against the cool glass. It felt good on his burning skin, calmed him, helped him fight back the tears that wanted to fall.

He lost track of how long he sat there, may have even dozed a little, before the soft click of the door brought him back. He opened his eyes to find Talia shutting the door behind her. She sat down next to his feet and laid a hand on his knee.

“Derek.”

It was all she needed to say. He broke down, unfolding himself so he could slide over to sit beside her, letting her pull him into her arms.

“I’m scared, Mom,” he choked out, letting out a long, shaky breath. “I don’t know where he is or what’s going on, and I want to help him and be there for him, and I can’t.” He knew his mom didn’t know what was going on, but the words came pouring out anyway.

Talia ran her hand up and down his arm. “Will you tell me about him?”

So he did. His family already knew that Derek was dating someone, and that he’d already developed pretty serious feelings for his boyfriend. But they didn’t know much more than that. He told his mom about how he and Stiles had met, about their dates, about how their relationship developed, about their shared love of stargazing and board games and…each other. It wasn’t long until he found himself laughing as he recalled Stiles’ reaction to his first time trying calamari.

When he looked up at her, his mom was smiling fondly at him. “It sounds like you really do love each other.”

“You’re not going to say we’re moving too fast?” Derek asked, though his tone was light. His parents had made no secret of the fact that they’d fallen in love at first sight.

“Of course not, you know that.” She gave his hand a squeeze, sobering just a little. “So what happened that’s got you so upset?”

He told her about Stiles’ sudden disappearance and Scott’s cryptic explanation, his voice steady and eyes clear. When he finished, his mother gave him a long, thoughtful look.

“Do you trust Scott to tell you the truth about Stiles?”

Derek looked down at the floor, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “I – I guess so, yeah. I don’t think he was lying, and it seemed like it bothered him that he couldn’t tell me what was going on. I just…wish I knew something, anything.” He swallowed away the burn that had started to creep back into his throat.

“And he didn’t seem worried or upset about whatever happened to Stiles?”

Derek thought back on the conversation and shook his head. “No. And I guess if it was something really bad, he would have been.” As she’d done many times throughout Derek’s life, Talia had used clear thinking and logic to talk him down from his panic. He bumped her shoulder with his own. “Hey, Mom? When was the last time I told you how great you are?”

“Derek,” she sighed, wrapping both arms around him again and giving him a watery smile. “I’ve missed you. All three of you. It’s so quiet around here…” She trailed off and took a deep breath, gathering herself before she spoke again. “When all of this works itself out, you should bring Stiles here for a visit. I need to meet this young man who’s captured your heart and made you smile. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile as much in years as you did when you were telling me about him.”

“I will, Mom. I promise.”

 

********

 

Derek tried to keep his spirits up after that. Though he was still worried about Stiles, his conversation with his mom had helped to calm him down somewhat. He spent more time with her, just hanging out and helping with things around the house. He Skyped with Boyd and Erica, who were spending the long weekend with Boyd’s grandparents and having a great time. He even checked in with Scott again, but there was still no news about Stiles.

By late Saturday afternoon, Laura was gone, and Peter had returned to scavenge for leftovers. Derek and Cora talked him into a game of Trivial Pursuit after dinner, and Derek was well on his way to winning when the doorbell rang.

“Expecting someone?” Peter asked, quirking an eyebrow at Talia as she went to answer the door.

“No,” she said on her way by, and Derek immediately stood, seeing Peter do the same out of the corner of his eye. They were far enough away from town that unexpected visitors were rare, and they lived back a long private driveway, so whoever was on the other side of that door wasn’t there by accident.

Derek was already on his way over to the door, Peter at his side, when Talia turned to give him a confused look.

“Derek, it’s for you.”

Puzzled, Derek walked over and peered out through the barely open door. There was a man on the porch, on the younger side of middle-aged, with piercing blue eyes and a salt-and-pepper beard. There was a canvas messenger bag draped across his body, and he held his hands out away from his sides as if to show that he meant Derek no harm.

“Hello, Derek. I’m Chris Argent.”

Derek’s heart leapt into his throat, and he could only stand there gaping at the man as Scott’s words came back to him yet again.

_He’ll contact you when it’s safe, or he’ll send Chris._

The older man cleared his throat, jerking Derek back to the present.

“Um, come inside,” Derek managed. “Please.” He opened the door wider and stepped aside motioning for Argent – Allison’s dad, he reminded himself – to join him. When they were both inside and the door was closed, Argent turned to him with an appraising look.

“Is Stiles okay?” Derek blurted, his hands trembling.

“Stiles is fine. He sent me to come get you, but there are some things you need to know first. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?”

There was really only one place Derek could think to go. He glanced at Talia, who nodded at his pleading look, and then silently led Chris Argent down the hallway to the office.

********

Derek stared at the screen of the tablet in front of him, his mind in a state of utter chaos. Argent sat across the desk from him, hands folded in his lap, eerily silent. When Derek finally looked up, the other man met his eyes, fixing him with a weighty look.

“Do you understand what you’ve read and seen?”

“I – I don’t know,” Derek stuttered. He felt like he was living in a dream, watching the whole thing unfold from outside of his body. “Stiles…is a _prince_?”

Argent gave him a nod, though the look in his eyes softened somewhat. “Stiles is Prince Mieczysław, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Isle de Key.”

Derek ran a shaky hand over his face. He felt lightheaded, overwhelmed with everything he’d seen and learned in the half-hour since Chris Argent’s arrival. Stiles – _his Stiles_ – was the heir apparent of a small island nation Derek had never heard of in his life, the only child of King John, who’d had a heart attack the day Stiles stopped answering Derek’s texts.

Fearing that the king might not live, Stiles had immediately been whisked away by a security team headed by Chris Argent and flown back to the island, and all of his communications were cut off. It wasn’t until they were sure that John was going to pull through that Argent was sent, at Stiles’ insistence, to track down Derek and inform him of the situation.

“So –” Derek’s voice gave out, and he cleared his throat. “So what happens now? When can I see him?”

“That’s why I’m here.” Argent allowed a small smile, the first Derek had seen from him, and it made him look a bit less intimidating. “If you’re in agreement and you have a current passport, we’ll be on our way to the island tomorrow morning.”

Derek’s brain nearly went offline. “We _what_?”

“Stiles will be staying with his father at least through the end of the year,” Argent explained. “He won’t be back anytime soon.” He paused for a moment, letting that sink in before continuing. “He hoped that you’d be willing to come visit him, assuming you’re not, in his words, totally pissed at him for not being able to tell you the truth about who he really was.” Argent gave him a crooked smile, and Derek shook his head.

“No, I – I’m not mad at him. I just – it’s a lot to take in.”

“It is.” Argent stood and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll give you some time to think it over. In the meantime, I’m going to go see if I can snag a cup of the coffee I smell brewing somewhere out there.” He leaned into Derek’s space, waking the tablet screen and pulling up another video. “This is from Stiles. You should probably watch it now.”

With that, Argent disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Derek to stare at the black video window in front of him. He took a deep breath and pressed play, and when Stiles’ face appeared on the screen, it set the usual butterflies loose in Derek’s stomach.

“Hey, Derek, um, so if you’re watching this, it means you know who I am, and you’re not pissed at me.” Stiles’ mouth curved into a tentative grin, and Derek couldn’t help smiling in return. “Surprise, I guess.” The grin faltered, and Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “God, Derek, I miss you so much. I’m so sorry. I wanted to let you know, but the security team was freaking out, and they took my phone and laptop, and then _I_ was freaking out because you didn’t know I was leaving. Well, not just leaving, but _flying to a different country_. And then there was the whole thing with my dad having a fucking _heart attack_. I didn’t know what to do, and I was really scared I was going to lose him, and I just…” Stiles deflated, blowing out a long breath, his chin trembling enough that Derek could see it on the screen. “I wanted you to be here.” A tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek, and Derek had to blink away some of his own.

When Stiles continued, he was more subdued, his voice soft as he leaned in closer to the camera. “I wanted to tell you, I really did. But since I was only going to be at the university for a year for the study abroad program, and let’s face it, I’m kind of a nerd, no one really expected me to fall in love.” The corner of his mouth ticked up. “I did, though. I love you so much. And I made sure I never lied to you. I had to keep a lot of things from you, but I never, I _couldn’t_ lie to you.” Stiles shook his head, tugging at his hair in frustration.

“Ugh, I know I’m rambling, but I just – I know you’re watching this, and I feel like if I stop talking to you, you won’t be there anymore, and yeah, that sounds really crazy. I should probably go, because if I don’t, I’m going to get all sappy again. So, I love you, and, um, I really, _really_ hope I’ll see you soon.”

“You will,” Derek whispered as the video ended and the screen went black again. “You will.”

 

********

 

“Hey, handsome.”

Derek whirled around so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet.

“ _Stiles_ ,” he breathed, rushing forward to gather his boyfriend in his arms. He wanted to look at Stiles, wanted to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him, but all he could manage to do was bury his face in Stiles’ neck and just breathe. Stiles held him tight, stroking Derek’s hair and murmuring about how much he missed him and how happy he was that he could finally see him and touch him again. Derek lost himself in all of it, in Stiles’ words and his touch and the heat of his body pressed against Derek’s own.

“Derek?” Stiles pulled far enough away to look him in the eyes. “You okay? I think I lost you for a sec there.”

Derek didn’t trust his voice quite yet, so he simply nodded and pulled Stiles into a kiss. It was soft and perfect and everything he’d missed, and it grounded Derek so much that he was smiling against Stiles’ lips at the end of it.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Derek said with a sigh.

Stiles scrunched up his nose. “You’re so freaking adorable. I get it, though. Kind of overwhelming, huh?”

“Understatement of the year.”

“Yeah, really.” Stiles grinned, finally stepping away, one of his hands slipping into Derek’s. “So, welcome to Castle Wilk. Is it really crazy that I live here?”

“Maybe a little,” Derek admitted, following Stiles out of the small briefing room and down a hallway. He couldn’t stop looking around. Much of the décor was modern, but they really _were_ inside a castle. “It’s kind of intimidating and homey at the same time.”

Stiles chuckled, and Derek pulled his attention away from his surroundings to look at his boyfriend. Stiles wore his usual khakis, but instead of a graphic tee and Chucks, he wore a maroon cashmere pullover and well-worn leather loafers. He looked more mature somehow, and he carried himself more confidently than he did at school. Underneath it all, though, Derek could still see his Stiles.

“What?” Stiles’ voice brought him out of his head once again.

“You look really good,” Derek said, blatantly raking his eyes up and down Stiles’ body.

Stiles let his smile go a little dark. “So do you. You know, there are a lot of places in the castle where we can slip away for hours, and no one would be able to find us.”

“You’ll be giving me a thorough tour of those, right?”

“Oh, absolutely. Later, though. Right now, I want you to meet my dad, and trust me, he’ll know if we’ve been fooling around.” Stiles rubbed at his face with his free hand. “I already think you gave me stubble burn.”

Derek snorted a laugh. “I would apologize, but I’m not really sorry for that.”

Stiles shot him a sly look, but instead of replying, he pulled them around a corner and stopped in front of a door. “Ready to meet the king of Isle de Key?”

“He’s in there?” Derek nodded at the door.

“Yep.” Stiles squeezed his hand, letting his thumb rub over Derek’s. “But seriously, he’s just my dad, and he’s a pretty laid back guy. He’ll probably be in bed or on the sofa since his doctors want him to take it easy for a while, but they said he’s going to be just fine.”

The sudden twinge of nerves Derek felt in his stomach must have showed on his face, because Stiles leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Relax, he’s mostly harmless, especially now. And he knows how happy I am with you, so he likes you already.”

Stiles knocked on the door before opening it and guiding Derek inside. He wasn’t sure what exactly he expected, but seeing Stiles’ dad barefoot on the sofa in sweatpants and a t-shirt wasn’t it.

“Ah, there they are,” he said, waving them over and then holding out a hand to Derek. “John Stilinski.”

“Derek Hale, your majesty.” Derek shook John’s – the _king’s_ hand – and offered what he was sure was a hesitant smile.

Stiles’ dad grimaced at the honorific. “As long as we’re in here, call me John. And don’t be so nervous, son. Have a seat.” He motioned to a nearby loveseat, and Derek sat down, a little startled when Stiles dropped down beside him and snuggled into his side.

“Stiles, you did explain this whole thing to him, right?”

“Yeah, we Skyped while he was on the plane.” Stiles had indeed explained to Derek that theirs was a constitutional monarchy, meaning that the royal family was mainly involved in ceremonial matters, while the prime minister made the important political decisions.

Stiles and his family had lived a normal life in a small town in northern California until they were contacted by the government of Isle de Key, a tiny independent island nation in the North Sea which had been settled centuries ago by a ragtag medley of European immigrants.

Stiles’ dad, who had absolutely zero clue that he was related to royalty, was discovered to be the only remaining descendent of the then recently-deceased King Henryk. It had taken a while to convince John Stilinski that he was heir to the throne, but he’d eventually moved his family to the island out of a sense of duty more than anything. They’d grown to love the country and its people, though, and the feeling was mutual.

“We get pretty fancy when it comes to the ceremonial stuff,” John told him, “but other than that, things are pretty casual around here, so relax.” Beside him, Stiles toed his shoes off and pulled his legs up on the loveseat, bringing him even closer to Derek.

They spoke for nearly an hour, and Derek quickly came to like Stiles’ dad. He really did seem like just an ordinary guy, and it was clear he already respected Derek for what he meant to Stiles. It was still a little surreal, lounging around in a castle, but Stiles and his dad made it anything but weird.

Stiles had explained during their Skype call that his dad was still recovering and tired easily, so when they noticed his energy flagging, they said their goodbyes and left him to take a nap.

After a longer tour of the castle, Stiles took Derek to the dining hall, where he was stunned to find a romantic dinner for two already waiting. Stiles tried to brush it off, but he was clearly tickled by Derek’s reaction to the dinner – and by the long post-dinner makeout session that started as soon as they made it back to Stiles’ bedroom.

“God, I missed that,” Stiles sighed when they finally took a break. He lay there panting, hair mussed, looking flushed and irresistible.

Derek pressed into Stiles’ side, laying his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Me, too,” he murmured, eyes falling shut.

“Hey, I know it’s been a long day, but do you think you can stay awake a little while longer? I have a surprise for you.”

“Another one?”

Stiles burst out laughing. “Oh, I have lots of surprises in store for you. This one is really special, though.”

“ _You’re_ really special.” Derek said, putting as much sincerity into it as he could manage. The long flight and the excitement of the day had started to catch up to him, and he was exhausted, but he needed Stiles to know how much he meant to Derek.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and tightened his arms around Derek. “Oh my god, you just say things like that, and I can’t –” His voice cracked, and he buried his face in Derek’s hair. After taking a moment to regain his composure, he gave Derek another squeeze. “Come on, let’s go see that surprise, and then we can rest.”

After taking a moment to bundle up in their coats, Stiles led Derek out of the castle and down a pathway lit by solar lights. He pointed out various things along the way, giving Derek a quick history lesson about the castle grounds. Derek listened intently, but his favorite part was just knowing Stiles was there beside him, safe and warm, his arm wrapped around Derek’s back.

Stiles brought them to a stop in front of a building that looked like it had originally been part of the castle, but with a large, modern addition. It took a moment for Derek to notice the dome at the top, and his jaw dropped.

“Stiles, is this…?”

“It’s the castle observatory,” Stiles said, pride evident in his voice. He punched a code into a keypad, then opened the door and guided Derek inside. “We have a 30-inch Bollens & Chivens up here.”

“Wow,” Derek gasped. It was all he could manage as Stiles led him up the stairs and into the dome that housed the telescope. It was a thing of beauty, the largest Derek had ever seen up close, and he felt his whole body go numb as he stared at it.

“I know you’re too tired to mess with it tonight, but I’ll show you how it works tomorrow night if you’re up to it. Right now, I have something else to show you here, and then we can get some rest.”

That got Derek’s attention. “You – you know how to operate this?”

“Yep.” Stiles grinned at him, rocking back on his heels. “This has always been one of my favorite places. When they decided I was mature enough, they brought in someone to show me how to use it.” He leaned in and kissed Derek high on the jaw. “Come on, let’s go see the rest of the surprise.”

Derek was still speechless as Stiles led him out of the dome and up yet another set of stairs, then up a small, carpeted ramp. When they got to the end, Stiles looked over at him, his smile wide.

“ _This_ is another of my favorite places. My dad had it added to the observatory a few years after we moved here. You already know about my secret hideaway at school; this is my not-so-secret hideaway here at home.” Stiles opened the door and stepped aside, motioning for Derek to enter before slipping in and closing the door behind them. What Derek saw took his breath away.

They were in a large observation room with glass walls and a glass roof. When he looked up, Derek could see almost as many stars in the sky as he could back home. He walked over to the far side of the room and gazed out at the castle grounds, hauntingly beautiful in the moonlight. During the day, he’d probably be able to see all the way to the sea.

Stiles came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Derek’s stomach, leaning his chin on Derek’s shoulder.

“We can spend as much time here as you want. It’s like a small apartment – even has a bed and a bathroom. And all of the windows are switchable glass, so we can change them to frosted when we want to go to bed…or, you know, whatever else we end up doing in here.” He nuzzled Derek’s cheek. “I think we’ll stick with sleeping tonight, though.”

Derek swallowed hard and turned in Stiles’ arms, burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and exhaling roughly. He was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that not only was his boyfriend a prince, but that he lived in such a stunning place.

Stiles simply held him, hands moving over Derek’s back, soothing and grounding him. It took several minutes, but Derek finally pulled away, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles said with a smirk. “Bed. Now.”

“Yes, your highness.” Derek returned the smirk.

“Dude, no way. From now on, you can only call me that if we’re roleplaying in the bedroom.”

Derek shook his head and chuckled as Stiles led him over to the bed, stopping only long enough to turn off the lights and switch the window panels to frosted, though he left the ones in the roof clear. They stripped down to their underwear and slipped under the covers, laying on their backs to stare up at the stars above.

“I’m not going back to school next week,” Stiles said softly. “I already cleared it with them to let me work from here between now and winter break. Once winter break’s over, I’ll go back and finish out the year there.” Derek hummed, too tired to really think about that revelation. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d love for you to spend winter break here. We can fly your family in for as long as you want.”

That got Derek’s attention. “Wow, that – that would be perfect. I think they’d love it here.” The offer itself was generous, but it also made something warm flare in Derek’s chest at the realization that Stiles was already talking about a future with Derek and his family in it. Comforted by the thought, he turned and pushed himself up to give Stiles a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles returned the kiss, coaxing Derek into something a little deeper before finally pulling away and trailing his fingers over Derek’s jaw, a fond smile on his face. “Sleep, beautiful.”

Derek sighed and sank down to curl against Stiles’ side once again. He didn’t know what the future might hold for them, but he let himself drift off to the thought that they’d come full circle, spending the night together under the stars once again. And right then, that was all that really mattered.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sterek with me on [tumblr](http://anodyneer.tumblr.com/)! <3
> 
> Isle de Key is obviously a fictional place. It's a vague shoutout to my favorite actor, and I also thought Stiles would like the fact that the initials are IDK, as in "IDK where that's at." ;)


End file.
